


Blue Wings

by Trishata96



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Embarrassment, Embarressed Kaidan, F/M, M/M, Previous Relationship, awkwardnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys night out at Purgatory goes somewhat sideways when Aethyta turns up.<br/>(Result of a Random pairing Generator)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Wings

John put an arm around Kaidan as he leaned back in the seat. They were in Purgatory with Cortez, Vega and Garrus. Having a boys night out, to relax, get drunk and ,in Kaidan and John's cases, go back to the Normandy and spend some time together, undisturbed. Well Kaidan would have loved to do that, but fate seemed to hate him tonight. Liara appeared out of nowhere, coming over to their table.  
  
"Hey Blue! How ya doing?" Yelled Vega, slurring his words a little. Cortez rolled his eyes and took away Vega's 12th drink, quickly making a signal to Kaidan and John that Vega had had enough.  
  
"Vega. Good to see you're enjoying yourself. Shepard. You remember my father? Well she'd like to talk to you about something." An Asari elbowed her way though the dancing crowd and made her way over to the table. When Kaidan saw her, his eyes widened.  
  
Oh shit. No it can't be....  
  
Kaidan immediately shuffled along the seat, under the pretense of making room for Liara to sit, when really he was attempting to hide himself in the shadows, silently praying she didn't remember her. Matriarch Aethyta sat next to Shepard discussing something about some Asari thingy that meant the crucible would get built faster, she was about to leave after apologizing for believing that Shepard was with Liara and not realizing that he was gay, when she peered into the shadows.  
  
"Sooo... is he your fella?" Shepard grinned and nodded while Kaidan felt his cheeks heat up. He was done for.  
  
"Come on Major don't be shy." Shepard managed to drag him out of the shadows. Aethyta's eyes took on a predatory sheen. Her voice became sweet and innocent.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Kaidan." The three men and 1/8 Krogan Asari all looked at Kaidan with bewilderment. Kaidan took a generous gulp of his drink, wishing he could just vanish.  
  
"You both know each other?" Asked Liara, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh you could say that. Let's just say that if he'd been at the bar I would have recognised him from that mighty fine ass of his." Kaidan felt everyone's eyes bore into his, mostly Shepard and Liara's. He hung his head, wishing to have a sudden heart attack or something. Vega was grinning with glee.  
  
"Really?? How well do you know the Major's ass?"  
  
"As well as Shepard does. In fact Kaidan earned his blue wings with me." Blue wings. Everyone in the military knew what that meant. It meant you'd slept with an Asari and embraced eternity. Kaidan groaned, grabbed Vega's drink and downed it in one go. The fact his throat went on fire, made him hope it'd kill him before things got even more embarrassing. If it didn't, well he was sure Liara would and if the way she was going to kill him was too painful then he'd ask EDI if she could finish what her body attempted to do on Mars.  
  
"So you and Kaidan... I'll guess I have you to thank for all those biotics tricks he knows?" Whoa...wait did...did John just say that? Aethyta let out a chuckle.  
  
"Depends he may have come up with a few, since I harrased him into my bed 14 years ago. Biotic oral and fingers?"  
  
"Hmmm. I was wondering where he learned to do that. I must say Matriarch you taught him well."   
  
"John!"  
  
"Shepard!" Liara looked just as shocked as Kaidan did. His lover and her father were casually talking about Kaidan's performance in bed as if they were just discussing the weather.  
  
"Does he still top? Cos I must say he's quite stubborn and hard to get him to serve under you." Shepard let out a laugh, nodding in agreement. Right now Kaidan was as red as a tomato, Liara had turned pale blue and Cortez and Vega were howling with laughter.  
  
Kaidan just gave up right there and then and face planted the table and muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"Somebody kill me now. Please?"


End file.
